Max is a concrete angel Oneshot
by Kamai000
Summary: Max is a six-year-old NO wings and is being abused by her father, Jeb. Fang is Max's only friend at school. This song fic called Concrete Angel by Miranda McBride. If you cry I'm sorry try watching the official video.T for gore blood FAX


**Okay Max is a six-year-old (NO wings) and is being abused by her father, Jeb. Fang is Max's only friend at school. He lives right next to her. This song fic called Concrete Angel by Miranda McBride. If you cry I'm sorry try watching the official video.** McBride

he walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

Max walked to her school with her head down 'Daddy? Why do hurt me so much? I did I do?' She thought. She walked past Dylan, Iggy, Gazzy and Ari who laughed at her. A boy sitting in the shadows that no-one seemed to notice looked at her sadly. 'Why must she be going through what she goes through every day?' Max sadly walked up the steps and into the school. She reached her classroom, took of her piece of cloth that was the best classified as a 'jacket' and sat down at her seat. "Class please take out your math workbooks and turn to page twenty-eight" The teacher announced. The teacher walked past her and saw the bruises on her arms.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
Its hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

After twenty minutes the teacher announces "Time for recess, children" everyone ran outside except Max. Max walked outside and sat on the bench sadly watching the children play. The boy sitting under the tree walks up, sits down next to her and says friendlily "Hi! I'm Fang Ride what's your name?" Max is surprised but happy. "I'm Max Batchelder" She says. "I apologize for everyone laughing at you. There just bimbos" He says looking out into the crowd of children. Max laughed. Max and Fang continue to chat. After school they went to their windows and started to talk. "Max… are you going to tell me why you have bruises all over your arms and legs?" asks slowly. Max looks uncertain. She doesn't want to go to an orphanage because they take her daddy away. But she wants to tell someone. "Promise not to tell anyone unless it gets really serious?" max asks quietly. Fang nodded seriously. "Every night my Daddy comes into my room and hits me. He's always drinking and smoking. I've always dreamed that someone loves me. He always wants me to cry but I never do. Are you my best friend?" She explains then asks.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Fang replies, "Always and forever, Max." "Will you please watch? Daddy's been hitting me harder lately, and I'm afraid he's gonna...Ya know. If he does Please call someone. The only reason I haven't told anyone yet is because I don't want to go to an orphanage" she asks quietly. "Max I will watch… You're my best friend and I don't want you to die" he smiles. Max smiles back.

Later that night Fang watched as Max's father comes in and started to abuse her. Max spots Fang out of the corner of her eyes as her father shakes her back and forth. "You listen to me you little brat!" He screeches. He takes her into a corner and starts to hit her. _Hard. _Then Fang noticed he has a knife. He gasps and grabs the phone he kept next to him and dials 911 as max screams.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

"Hello? What is the state of your emergency" The police officer that answered the phone the asked. "Help please! My best friend's dad is stabbing her with a knife!" The officer is snapped to a state of emergency. "Where does she live kid?"she asks. "105 Itex and Avian road" he replies his voice breaking. "We're coming kid! Just the hold tight!" she yells after she screamed all the information into the intercom. "Please hurry! Her father isn't stopping and Max is still screaming!" he shouts.

Later that night the ambulance and police officers are at her house. Fang is outside as they bring an extremely weak and bloody Max out. "Se...e f-fang…I-I t-told y-y-you I w-w-w-would...dn't cry" she stuttered.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

She bent herself up with much effort kissed Fangs cheek. The ambulance put Max inside and drove away. The one Doctor left at the scene shook away tears "I'm... S-sorry kid. We do anything. She's in god hands now" He stuttered. Fang looked at him with sorrow.

Two weeks later Fang stood with Max's teacher and some of the doctors from the night that max died. Fang bravely said, "Max, you were a girl that deserved much, much more than you were dealt. You once said to me, 'I've always dreamed someone loved me' Max that was the day you died. Max, your dream came true. I love you. I always watched the children make fun of you, the teacher gaze at your bruises but never ask, and I kept asking myself, 'Why must she be going through what she goes through every day?' Max, you were deserving person that was dealt the wrong hand of fate" With that Fang shook his head, turned around and walked right through the doctor behind him. Max was waiting on the other side of the doctor.

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Max smiled. "Thank you Fang, I've realized you're really an abused soul looking for a friend."

"I realized you're a very pretty, caring girl, who got dealt the wrong hand of fate" Fang said blushing.

"Oh….fang!" she said as she hugged the boy. Many other abused souls waved them up from the top of the hill. Fang and Max ran to them holding hands.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

**I told you its sad. In my profile there's a thing that says, 'if your against child abuse copy and paste this into your profile' please do if you cry at this or the official video.**


End file.
